What is Right
by mrs peeta mellark 2.0
Summary: A grown up Draco Malfoy thinks about who he was as a kid and who he wants his kid to be.


**So I go through phasing in the HP fandom Right now i'm obsessed with Draco Malfoy. Not the movie one but the real book Character because his story was interesting he reminds me of a lot of children who have parents in the government Jobs. I hope he doesn't see to OOC but I don't think Draco would have changed all the way or become Harry's best friend. I think he would have resented his father and loved his kid and raised him to be better then he was.**

* * *

They were on their way to kings Cross station the Malfoy family was about to say goodbye to their only son as he went off to school. Draco was thinking about the time he had left and he swore it would be very different for his son then it was for him. he wasn't going to judge his son for not being in the family house. Like had been done to him. He loved his Son more then any Malfoy father had ever loved their son. Because he hadn't felt much of it growing up his ffather had mostly cared about their Reputation.

Draco had never felt love from his father and he hadn't expected to feel it for Scorpius. To him he was simply doing what was supposed to be done, he was carrying on the Malfoy name. But the day his son was born started a whole new chapter of Draco's life. He wasn't ever going to be best friends with Potter and his family, but he could now at lest not be a total prick to them. it had been the way he'd been raised, to think he was better then everyone else. He wasn't. he knew he hadn't been a good person in school. ''Dad?'' Draco looked up at his son over the morning paper, Scorpius's voice told him something was very wrong. ''Um what if i'm not in Slytherin? I mean what if I break the family history? Grandpa said..''

''Scorp don't listen to him OK?'' Draco never thought he'd tell his son this, but Draco and his father had grown apart in these past few years. His Dad claimed they weren't raising their son right. He didn't like that they told Scorp never to use the world 'Mudblood' or told him they loved him every day. He had told they boy he would be disowned if he didn't keep up the family history. ''He's wrong OK? It doesn't matter! We'll love you no matter what OK? My father put all this pressure on me to live up to the family name from the time I was born, and i'll never do that to you, you be friends with who you want, you do what you what, you be what you want and your mom and I will still love you''.

''Draco he's got to go soon.'' Draco nodded at his wife she was watching them with a smile knowing how close they were. It was hard for Draco to think that after today he wouldn't have Scorp home all day like always that the boy wouldn't come to talk to him in his study every night anymore. They started to walk and then Scorpius whispered something they rarely said in the family.

''I love you Dad''. The Malfoys never showed any signs of affection but Draco was glad his son did, he was a very loving boy and Draco didn't think the boy would be in the house the family name carried for so long, and maybe that was a good thing. Maybe they could finally close a chapter on the famous Malfoy family. Draco gave his son a small smile and took his hand.

''I love you too son''. Scorpius smiled huge his Dad rarely said this to anyone. But they all knew Draco loved him in their family he just didn't say it. They walked past Ron weasely and his family of course he would marry Granger any one could see that one coming. So that was young Rose, she looked Just like her mother with red hair Draco still had some of that old immure competitiveness in him. He hoped his Son and Potter's son would stay away from another and not get TO friendly. He turned around and saw Potter watching them as the others talked to one another. He gave Potter a curt nod and turned around to see his son off as his wife was hugging the boy.

''Have a good year Scorp''. he said and they looked at one another for one moment and for a second it seemed like they wouldn't do it. But then Scorpius pulled him in to a hug. And Draco didn't care who was watching them. He didn't want his son to grow up like he had and he hadn't Draco was a very pleasant boy unlike Draco had been at his age. He was very friendly, he remember one time when they had met Potter's boy when him and Scorp were only six.

_''Hi My Names Scorpius Malfoy.'' The little boy buried his face into his mothers leg. He was obviously very shy But Scorpius wasn't, in fact Draco spet a lot of time trying to get him to shut up. ''What's you're name?'' The little boy's mother turned around and gave him a nudge._

_''Come on Son, tell him you're name''. She said the boy shook his head stubbornly. ''His names Albus''. She gave Scopius a smile. ''He's shy.'' Draco gave Ginny and slight smile._

_''Scorp here never shuts up''. he said giving the little boy a coy smile. ''All he does is talk.''_

_''Ah, I have one like that, James''. She chuckled. ''He never has nothing to say''. He then took his sons hand and Nodded at Ginny._

_''Later Weasley''_

_''Malfoy''_

That had been the ice breaker It showed that they had all grown up past their silly school yard fighting. They both watched as their eleven year old son get on the train thinking about how they hoped their son would have a better and safer then the time they'd had at school. Draco had always felt safest there he felt as if it was his home when he couldn't go home and he never wanted his son to feel this way. Scorpius was the most loved Malfoy in generations.

* * *

''Can I sit here?'' They all looked up at him, they gave him a friendly smile not remembering the meeting in town. None of the children knew of their parents pasts they were all naive to it. ''My Names Scorpius Malfoy''. Nobody flinched at his name.

''Albus Potter''. He said holding out his hand.

''Rose Weasely''. They gave him smiles and he smiled back. That was the moment they became best friends and they were inseparable since then. The two Gryffindors closed the long time fight between their families. The parents never became friends but the childish games were over from then on. Never would they ever be friends but now they could drop all this and if there ever was another war, they could all work together and not against one another. Draco would no longer do what was expected of him but what HE felt was right.


End file.
